


Curses

by grey853



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sex, M/M, Mind Games, Slash, spoilers for season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike comes to visit Rupert at his new shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses

Giles fingered the trinket and checked the inventory sheet, shaking his head before replacing it in the small box. "One Mayan fertility necklace. Check."

"Ironic, eh, Rupert?"

Jerking around, Giles swallowed hard as he snapped at the blond vampire. "I told you not to do that. And what's ironic about it?"

"Well, last I heard, they're all dead, and I mean really and so very truly dead. Didn't do much good, did it?" Spike sneered and prowled the storage room. "What dreck. I've seen better stuff at the landfill."

"So I remember."

"Now, now, luv, don't be an elitist prig. Waste not, want not."

Frustrated, Giles frowned and took off his reading glasses and put them in his pocket. "What do you want, Spike? I'm busy."

"Oh, I can see that, pet." Spike casually flipped the ledger shut and moved closer. As he stepped toward him, Giles backed up until his shoulders and ass met solid wall. Spike leaned against him, his breath smoky as he whispered and gently ran the back of his hand up a whiskered jaw. Giles shuddered at the cool skin, the icy touch that sparked guarded memories. "Too busy to play then?"

Closing his eyes, Giles kept his voice steady. "I told you before, it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Still pressing him back, grinding his crotch forward, Spike slipped a hand down to rub against Giles's traitorous erection. "Feels like we've got an opposing opinion here, old son."

"Spike, don't."

Shifting away, still leering, Spike pursed his lips and leaned back against the counter. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his black leather jacket, he lit up and took a long drag before speaking. "You weren't saying no this summer."

Still disconcerted, sweat beading his brow, Giles straightened his jacket as he worked to regain his composure. "Smoking's a nasty habit."

"Yes, Mum. I'll quit straight away. Wouldn't want to risk dying, now would we?" Taking several more deep puffs, Spike spoke in a hush. "It's been bloody lonely in the crypt, Rupert. Been thinking about all those afternoons when you didn't say no. We've got names for men like you."

Turning away, his skin flushed, his gut twisting, Giles nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't myself, but that's no excuse. I was just as much to blame as you were for what happened. More so, really."

"Well, it wasn't like I had much choice. I was tied up, wasn't I?"

Shame stole his voice momentarily as flashes of a bound Spike writhing in passion paraded through his memory. "I took advantage. Again, I apologize."

"I'm not asking for apologies, mate. Didn't see me resisting too much after the knots were undone, did you?" Spike put out his cigarette and edged closer. Using both hands, he turned Giles to face him. "You didn't do a thing I didn't want, Rupert."

Hazel eyes looked up into ice blue. "Are you sure?"

"Your brain's leaked out your bloody ears if you don't remember how much I wanted it."

"Well, I must admit, your enthusiasm was quite spectacular once you got started."

Chuckling, Spike smirked. "Come here and I'll show you spectacular." Hooking the back of his neck, the vampire drew him closer, his lips capturing his, rough and commanding. Breath stalled as he relished the familiar taste, ashy and strong, so much like the being holding him.

Giles pushed him away briefly, embarrassed by his own need, but surrendering to it. A red sports car, a vampire lover, what was next, sleeping with Xander? Appalled by his own thoughts, he detoured back to Spike, his words winded. "There's a bed in the basement."

"For emergencies?"

"Picky?"

"Not a bit, luv. Lead the way."

So he did.

Once down the stairs, he stripped off without even thinking, watching instead as Spike took time to peel off his leather, one piece at a time, slowly, teasingly. Finally, his pale, wiry frame stood before him completely naked and proud, his cock jutting out from a nest of curls. Hungry eyes met his as Spike stepped close, his cool hand palming his chest.

Panic flared. What the fuck was he thinking? He couldn't do this.

"Rupert, look at me."

"No."

"Yes. I won't hurt you."

Against his will, his eyes betrayed him and met the mesmerizing stare, the blue that swirled and swept into him, caressed his cells, soothed the fears all around him.

"Lie face down."

Suddenly, his brain misted, his resistance to reason vanished. He wanted to say no, to stop now, but he couldn't. Instead, he did what Spike commanded, his body disconnected from his mind, but reporting in every delicious sensation.

Spike guided him down, his hips resting forward on the pillow with his legs spread and Spike kneeling between them. Strong hands stroked up his sides as talented lips sucked his backbone and neck. The lean vampire draped himself over his backside, his cock large and throbbing. Instead of heat, cold permeated Giles's skin, his body confused between passion and dread. Swallowing hard, he pleaded, "Don't do this."

"You did it to me, luv. Turn about's only fair, eh?"

"No."

"Yes, mate."

Protests drowned in the swirl of red flooding his mind, his thoughts blurred by each lick, each nibble along his spine. Hands parted his asscheeks and he whimpered as an eager tongue flicked his puckered center. Thumbs pushed in and held him open as Spike alternated between sucking and licking, his sharp teeth gnawing on the ring of muscle and buttocks. Wild growls coupled with wet sounds and the musky smell of his own arousal sprayed the air. Pressure wound up his middle as the tongue fucked him, thrusting in and out without mercy, the rhythm flashing fire to his belly. Attention shifted to his inner thighs and then his balls, the bites hard, but not drawing blood. His spine crackled as he bowed, his ass pushed back for more, his legs trembling.

Spike pulled back and positioned Giles's hips upward. The thick cock entered him, steady pressure stretching him to the limit, icy cold turned to burning. Guts cramped as he pleaded, "Slow down. Please."

But his lover didn't slow down, thrusting in even harder, almost desperate to finish. The sharp pain surprised them both as Giles cried out and Spike snapped, "Bloody hell. That hurt."

"I know."

"I can't even fuck the way I used to. Bloody wankers spoiled even a good shagging with this damn chip."

Despite his anger, Spike started again, this time easing in, the shoves short and persistent, but not rough. "Better?"

"Yes." The one word strained Giles's breathing, the air wild and untamed in his chest while Spike continued to bury himself deeper.

Cold sweat bathed him as Spike impaled Giles's completely, the final push transmuted from pain to pleasure. Riding him, the rhythm like jungle drums called to every bone and muscle, every ounce of his wanting moving to the same spot, the same second of release. Delicious coils wound through his middle, up from his cock rubbing so hard into the pillow. Teeth locked onto his neck with one final thrust and scream, his own release only a matter of seconds later, the coming rocking his body, his brain shutting down after the skyload of spiraling streamers knocked out his vision.

Collapsing forward, he settled under the icy weight of his lover, his own sweat a cold wash to his skin. Spike kissed the bruise on his neck and pulled out, his voice even more husky. "Lovely."

Heartbeat still racing, Giles trembled as he got to his knees and crawled to the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets over his body. Leaning back against the headboard, his body drained, he still shook as his ass ached in rebellion. Air took longer to settle before he finally spoke. "I told you to stop."

"But you didn't mean it."

"I did."

"No, Rupert, you didn't." Shifting in closer, Spike sat cross-legged, still naked, his skin unearthly and white in the low light. "You want ropes and chains next time to make it easier to live with, I can do that, but we both know you wanted it as much as I did."

Ruthless bastard.

In his head Giles raged at the vampire's words, but soon halted and squeezed his eyes shut against his own honest torment. He rubbed his forehead, his voice tired and drawn out. "I don't want this to happen again."

"One of the curses of being a vampire is that we always know when a mortal is lying, pet. You can lie to yourself, but to me it's crystal clear. You want me as many times as I want to take you. And you want the others, too."

Startled, Giles opened his eyes. "Others?"

"Xander for one. Don't think I don't know about all that frightful kink in that repressed mind of yours. Been thinking about the lad for years now, I'd say. Faithful librarian and watcher, my ass."

"Fuck you."

"No, thanks, pet. A bit shagged out at the moment." Stretching, Spike lay on his side, his head resting on an upraised hand. "No need to worry, Rupert. The feeling's mutual. He wants you, too, poor sod."

"I'd like you to leave now."

Ghosting his hand over Giles's chest before palming his heart, Spike whispered, "I'd love to see the two of you snogging. Makes me right randy just thinking about it."

Pulling away, Giles swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his pants, his movements jerky. "We won't speak of this again, Spike. I'm sure there's a good book of spells around here somewhere to see to it."

Without answering, Spike frowned and got off the bed. They both dressed in silence until the vampire pulled on his jacket and stood by the stairs. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"I've got laundry to do. Cleanliness is next to godliness and all that. Wouldn't want a clash of interests."

Swinging in close, he kissed the bruise on Giles's neck again and hissed, "You belong to me now."

Defiant, Giles stepped back. "Being possessive doesn't become you. Now, if you don't mind, I've got an inventory to finish. The shop opens at dawn, unlike your coffin." Reaching out, Giles touched his cheek. "Then again, perhaps a ray of sunshine is just what you need."

Angry, Spike jerked away, snatching Giles's glasses from his coat pocket like a prize. He headed to the stairs, stopping just long to complain while waving the spectacles. "Heartless you are, mate. Bloody heartless."

"That's ironic coming from you, Spike."

Nodding, Spike stared back, his eyes narrowed and steely. "Maybe, but if I've learned anything, it's that blokes like you bring on your own curses."

"Which means what?"

"Figure it out, old son." Motioning with his head at the stacks of books behind him, he smiled and tossed Giles's his glasses. "I'm sure it's in the fine print somewhere."

As he headed up the stairs, Giles whispered, "Wanker."

"I heard that."

"I'm sure you did. What big and pointy ears you have."

Spike's voice called down with a dark laugh. "Sweet dreams, Rupert."

Not bloody likely.


End file.
